


Day 5 - Nosebleed

by insanityintensifies



Series: Kylo Hurt Comfort Fest 2018 [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, High Heels, Hurt Kylo Ren, Hurt/Comfort, Kylo Hurt Comfort Fest, Lingerie, M/M, Nosebleed, Professor Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityintensifies/pseuds/insanityintensifies
Summary: Kylo always thought that getting a nosebleed from being aroused is a myth. Until he is too early for a meeting with Hux.Set in my Kylux Professor Verse.





	Day 5 - Nosebleed

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed bc timezones are a pain ^^ that said please keep in mind that English is not my first language
> 
> The Professor Verse is a multichapter Kylux AU fic I'm working on and I had hoped to have at least the first chapter up before I posted anything else Kylux, or at least anything else in that verse, but here we are.

Kylo entered the house quietly, not announcing his presence. He knew Hux didn’t like to be disturbed unnecessarily while working and he was too early after all. His last two lectures had been cancelled that day and since he had been thinking all day of there... he’d call it a date in search for a better word... the young man had decided to just drop his backpack off at the frat and take a quick shower before driving to Hux’ house.

After toeing his shoes off and hanging up his jacket Kylo made his way upstairs into the “library” which served as Hux’ office at the same time. When he got there he found the door wasn’t closed entirely, so he pushed it open quietly as to not startle the older man.

However, what he saw when he entered the room let him stop dead in his tracks. Kylo forgot to breathe for a second as most of his blood rushed downward in an attempt of his body to accurately process what was in front of him.

Hux stood next to his armchair, dressed only in see-through black stockings, attached to an equally black lace garter belt, a pair of black lace panties and black heels. He turned around when Kylo entered, raising an eyebrow, but making no attempt to cover himself. “You are early.”

As he noticed that Kylo was not going to reply to anything Hux smirked and took a step towards him, into the light of the window. “You weren’t supposed to see this, yet. But since you did...” The professor gestured down his body, “What do you think?”

“ _Fuck_ , Hux...” It wasn’t very intelligent, nor very articulate, but it brought across exactly what he was feeling.

As he took a step towards his professor said man tutted and pointed to the ground in front of him. That as all the command he needed and he dropped to his knees without preamble, keeping his legs apart slightly to keep the pressure from his trousers against his cock at a minimum.

On all fours Kylo approached his dom, stopping only when Hux was right in front of him. He sat back on his heels and looked up. The way the sunlight hit Hux’ head it looked like his hair was on fire and gave him an outer-worldly glow. He swallowed thickly, reaching out, but not quite touching the others legs.

“Please..?” Kylo asked, but his request was put down when Hux took a step back.

“Ah, ah. Ask what you want.” Hux looked at him like someone holding a treat out for their favourite pet.

“Can I... touch your legs?” Asking still felt awkward felt too demanding, but he had gotten much better at it under Hux supervision.

“Of course, darling.” The endearment was said with such softness it made Kylo shiver. Carefully he moved forward, then reached out for one of Hux’ legs, letting out a delighted sigh when it was lifted and Hux rested his foot on one of his thighs.

Slowly, almost reverently Kylo let his fingertips wander up and down his professor's calf and shin. It was soft and smooth, there wasn’t even hair sticking out of the stocking. The younger man inhaled sharply when he realized that the reason for that was that Hux had shaved his legs.

They knelt and stood in silence for a few moments, a silence neither of them intended to break until...

_-plop-_

_-plop-_

Shocked, Kylo let go of Hux' leg and immediately held a hand in front of his face. When he took it away to have a look his palm was red and wet with blood.

Up until now, Kylo had been certain that getting a nosebleed because one is aroused was a myth... The blush that spread over his cheeks and down his neck in its intensity was only made worse by the choked off noise from above when Hux saw what had caused the dripping noise earlier.

Kylo looked up and when their eyes met they exchanged looks to make sure everything was still fine. 

Hux took a step forward, lifting his leg and tapping the tip of the heel against Kylo’s trapped cock. “I didn’t realize how much you were enjoying the view.” Pressing the rest of his foot against his student's considerable bulge he rubbed it up and down exactly twice before withdrawing from him again.

When Kylo whimpered he chuckled, looking over the young man on the ground who had blood running past his hand and down his chin. “What is it you want, Kylo?”

This time it took his submissive considerably longer to reply, but Hux was nothing if not patient.  

“Iwantyoutosteponme.” Kylo finally mumbled.

“I’m afraid I didn’t quite get that.” 

“I want you to step on me,” Kylo repeated, slower this time and with a wild desperation in his eyes that Hux had gotten to know by now. “ _Please, Sir_.” He added pleadingly, his voice almost unhearable.

Considering him for a moment, his bloody nose, the blush from pure embarrassment about having gotten a nosebleed and the sizable bulge at the front of his trousers Hux smiled: “Very well then, get on your back.”


End file.
